craftybois_wwe_2kversefandomcom-20200214-history
Money In The Bank (Y5)
About Money In The Bank (Y5) was the WWE promotion's fifth edition of their annual June pay-per-view event. The main event was a Money In The Bank Ladder Match that saw AJ Styles come out the winner. Storylines Rey Mysterio vs. Daniel Bryan After Daniel Bryan proved to be the better wrestler in a feud with Dolph Ziggler, he beat his rival for chance at Mysterio's coveted US title. Bryan would antagonize Rey, and the heat would build throughout the weeks on Smackdown Live. Can Rey retain the title he beat his former friend Eddie Guerrero for? The match was an epic barn burner. At one point, Mysterio would go to the top for a frog splash and Bryan would get up and catch him with the yes lock, but Mysterio would refuse to tap out and escape the hold. Daniel would blade after a 619. Rikishi vs. The Big Show The culmination of a feud between these two superstars. Rikishi would get the pinfall victory after a superkick., but continue to attack Show after the match. The Usos ran in in what seemed to be an attempt to stop Rikishi from continuing the onslaught, but instead the shook Rikishi's hand and helped in beating the Big Show to a pulp. This would be the official start of The Samoan Dynasty. This followed weeks of speculation on whether or not Rikishi and the Usos were really friends or enemies. An amazing match. Team Angle vs. The New Day The enormously anticipated tag team match, perhaps one of the hottest rivalries of the year. WWE Universe favorites would take on the heel team of Kurt Angle and Shelton Benjamin, who had reformed Team Angle the year prior. Could the new comers in The New Day pull of the win, after they lost to the same team last year in an attempt to get promoted to main card but lost and went back to NXT? In one of the greatest of all time and match of the year candidate, Big E would get the pinfall over Kurt Angle after two consecutive finishers. Eddie Guerrero vs. Goldberg Squash match with Goldberg coming out, using the spear and jackhammer combo to win via pinfall in only a matter of minutes. Ronda Rousey vs. Becky Lynch A steel cage match between champion Ronda Rousey and Becky Lynch would had become a serious contender for the title since moving to the main card form NXT. Ronda would win after a good match via submission with the armbar. She would leave the arena, and the audience would encourage Becky to get up with a clearly injured shoulder. The Undertaker vs. Brock Lesnar After stalking Lesnar for weeks from the shadows, it was time for the Undertaker to appear to do battle with the beast incarnate. Brock Lesnar could no longer hide. The Dead Man left several "human sacrifices" on the path to MITB, but would those fallen superstars be enough to fuel Taker to the win? The match would be an instant classic, with both superstars holding their own. Brock would go up high to get caught into a tombstone but would kick out. Heyman would attempt tp cheat. Taker would kick out of three F fives. The match would conclude with Lesnar in the ring and Taker outside of the ring. The lights would cut out, and when they came back on moments later Taker was behind Lesnar. As lesnar turned around, Taker would score the victory with a tombstone piledriver. Money In The Bank Ladder Match The MITB ladder match, featuring the best talent the roster has to offer. Roman Reigns would be looking for the win to earn the clear shot at Taker to get his revenge for losing at WrestleMania IV. AJ Styles would win the match. Results Category:Past PPV Events